


One Small Step

by musegnome



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musegnome/pseuds/musegnome
Summary: Fortified with scotch and affection, he slid over until he was cuddled into Crowley’s side. He looked up at Crowley through his lashes. “Is this quite alright?”Written for a lovely prompt requesting happy new-relationship cuddling!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66
Collections: Promptposal





	One Small Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horseboneologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseboneologist/gifts).



Crowley was on his way over.

Why should it be strange?

It was just Crowley. Just Crowley coming over to the bookshop. Crowley coming over the bookshop for a drink. Crowley coming over to the bookshop for a drink and a natter in the back room, as he always did. As he’d been doing for centuries.

Aziraphale paced the floor of the bookshop’s back room and thought about walking, about steps. 

Wearing Crowley’s skin and walking into Hell had taken far less courage than taking one small step forward and pulling Crowley’s face down for a kiss.

The night before, Aziraphale had kissed Crowley as the demon lounged against the Bentley. A soft, unsure kiss, and Aziraphale had moved away quickly, shy and more than a little scared. But then it was Crowley stepping forward. He’d looked into Aziraphale’s eyes and kissed him back on the shop stoop and for the first time in all the years he’d walked the earth, Aziraphale’s uncertainty had melted away.

The bell over the bookshop door jingled. Aziraphale’s heart thumped in a Pavlovian tempo.

The footsteps that followed the bell weren’t as confident as before. He waited for the usual brassy call of “Hey, angel!” But it didn’t come.

Instead, Crowley peeked through the doorway. When he saw Aziraphale, his face lit up into a broad, sunny, frankly ridiculous grin, and Aziraphale felt its match flood onto his own face. They stood dazzled and staring until Crowley appeared to remember himself and held out a bottle of whisky. Macallan. A red ribbon had been hand-tied around the neck. “Thought maybe we could use a change of pace from the wine,” he mumbled.

Aziraphale reached out to take the bottle, deliberately lacing his fingers into Crowley’s. “This is lovely, my dear. I think it’s just the ticket for tonight.” He took a deep breath and tilted his face up hopefully. 

The demon leaned away, and for a moment Aziraphale’s heart sank. But the distance was only to make room for the removal of sunglasses, and Crowley bent and brushed his lips gently over Aziraphale’s own. 

They drew apart just enough to exchange another bashful smile, and the impact of warm yellow eyes at such close range knocked Aziraphale’s ever-racing brain off its track. He pulled the scotch from Crowley’s grasp. “Ah,” he said dazedly. “I’ll just go get us some glasses then, shall I?”

He set the bottle down on the low table and headed into the little kitchenette. He busied himself rummaging through the cupboards as his mind picked up speed again. It was lovely. A lovely kiss, a sweet kiss – but had Crowley liked it? Should he have opened his mouth? Should he have offered his cheek instead of his lips? Maybe he should have just taken the bottle without presuming anything else at all.

Aziraphale turned and there was Crowley suddenly in front of him. He started with a yelp; he barely managed to keep from dropping the glasses. 

“Sorry! M’sorry, angel.” Crowley stepped back apologetically. “I just wanted to know – could we try that again?”

Heart in his throat, Aziraphale nodded, and for the second time that night Crowley bent to press his warm mouth to Aziraphale’s. A parting of lips, a graze of tongues, a brush of noses to cheeks; with a glass in each hand there was nothing Aziraphale could do but close his eyes and take in the sensations.

He wasn’t sure who broke the kiss first, but here they were, foreheads pressed together and eyes locked, and if he had to guess he’d say that the besotted smile that pulled at Crowley’s lips was a match for the one he could feel crinkling the corners of his own eyes. He soaked it in for a few moments before straightening. “Come along, my dear,” he said, laughing. “If we’re going to be this love-drunk, we owe our corporations a drink or two as well.” He headed back to the back room, which on the whole was a far more comfortable location than the kitchenette for basking in the newly open adoration of his hereditary enemy.

Crowley trailed after him and collapsed on the sofa in his usual sprawl. Aziraphale could feel him watching as he poured the whisky, neat, just a bit over two fingers in each glass. He handed one to Crowley and they both took a long drink. 

For the first time in a very great number of times he had sat with this demon in this room, Aziraphale ignored his armchair and perched himself on the sofa. Fortified with scotch and affection, he slid over until he was cuddled into Crowley’s side. He looked up at Crowley through his lashes. “Is this quite alright?”

Crowley let out a great peal of laughter. “Quite alright?” he echoed. “Angel, there’ll never be a moment when it won’t be.” 

They sipped their scotch in warm, contented silence. On any other evening there would have been bickering and banter. But right now, he didn’t want to crowd the silence with words; he wanted to leave room for this thing blossoming between them, for the strangeness of their old relationship giving way to the strangeness of the new. 

There would be time for conversation later, Aziraphale thought. Tonight was a time for stepping forward.

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to horseboneologist for the Good Omens Events Server's 2020 Junior Prom! I hope so very much that you enjoy!


End file.
